The present disclosure is generally related to distinguishing between ported and disconnected wireless numbers received from aggregators or carriers.
Wireless customers are allowed to port their wireless numbers when moving or changing service providers. This change in service providers affects not only the routing of a wireless call, but the reception of text messages that the subscriber has previously signed up for. Currently, carrier's list numbers that have both been ported or disconnected in one file, and do not distinguish between the two. In order to comply with best practices and legislation, it is necessary to cancel all reception of text files or voice files to numbers contained in the list due to the lack of information to ascertain whether the number was ported or disconnected.
Therefore, ascertaining whether a wireless number was ported to another carrier or disconnected is sought so that disconnected numbers receive a change of state from opted-in to opted-out and ported numbers may retain their opted-in status.